


海鸥向下飞行/And So Downward Went The Seagull

by Notsam



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Death, Gen, I'm really trying to make every figure vivid, Post-Canon, especially Kat, max and neil were playmates and friends, the very beginning of this story is right after the movie, you may see things from Max's side
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam
Summary: The stories of Max, Neil and Catherine( and others) -  from that very moment, until many years later.To the casual eye, it may all seems slightly different. Perhaps a little bit could be the whole.那一刻开始到很多年之后，麦克斯与尼尔还有凯瑟琳的故事。在普通人眼中，这一切似乎些许不同。或许零星一点就已经是全部了。*...He was huddled in the boat with his mother, whose long, thin legs folded behind him. The sea breeze came in gust after gust, swinging them gently towards a huge yacht. Before the blue canopy of sky he saw the narrow shadow of a woman flash out from behind the railing of the yacht, turn her head towards them, give a relieved smile and leap - lightly so and decisively so, just like a seagull going downward.他和母亲挤在小船里，母亲瘦长的腿叠在他背后。海风一阵又一阵来，把他们轻轻荡向一艘巨大的游艇。湛蓝的天幕前他看见一个女人狭长的影子从游艇栏杆后闪出来，向他们转头望了一眼，露出一个解脱的笑容，纵身一跃，轻快又果断，像一只俯冲而去的海鸥。
Relationships: Kat & Max (Tenet), Kat & Neil (Tenet), Neil & Max (Tenet), Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	海鸥向下飞行/And So Downward Went The Seagull

**Author's Note:**

> 希望您喜欢这个故事。
> 
> 注释见每节末尾。

> _他和母亲挤在小船里，母亲瘦长的腿叠在他背后。海风一阵又一阵来，把他们轻轻荡向一艘巨大的游艇。湛蓝的天幕前他看见一个女人狭长的影子从游艇栏杆后闪出来，向他们转头望了一眼，露出一个解脱的笑容，纵身一跃，轻快又果断，像一只俯冲而去的海鸥。_

**一**

有些时候，麦克斯觉得生活不应如此，譬如他多年不知所踪的父亲，围绕着他的过多的保镖，时常造访的各异怪人，还有一个行事专断又对他过于紧张的母亲。事物自他记事以来变化并不大，但一旦幼童的懵懂消退，生活的异样就会涌上前来。父亲在的时候，他才四五岁，所能记得的只有肩头母亲下意识收紧的手，让他疼得挣出她的怀抱，他背对着母亲，只能看见父亲忽然发笑的脸，然后他被大手粗糙地摩挲几下后颈，轻轻推出客厅，保姆紧跟上来弯下腰和他说话。偶然他会乖顺地坐在一旁低头推搡玩具，父母高声对话旁若无人，只要他装出一无所知的愚钝模样，就不会有大人在这时想起自己这么大时已经能够倾听思考。再过几年他才逐渐明白，叫喊是争吵，血代表死亡，大人的眼泪意味着他或她即将被一切压垮。

“麦克斯！我的麦克斯，亲爱的，你要小心……一定一定要小心。”母亲把他送到学校门前，怀特小姐正要把他领进去，可她还不愿撒手，又给他收了收围巾——太紧了，叫他喘不上气——重重地抚摸他几下，最后折下腰来吻几下他的额头，又多余地咕哝几句，终于放他走了，怀特小姐带着他走出很远，他回头还是看见那个高挑的女人向他的方向凝望。父亲还在的时候她很少能陪伴他，可从某一天之后她就开始展现出一种狂热的控制欲，几乎要与他形影不离，不停地亲吻他，拥抱他，好像将用毕生去惶恐什么人把他从她身边夺去。他在这种经年累月的热忱里有时会觉得厌烦，而她从未发现，或者发现了但是仍旧不甘放手。

一切都不对劲，就好像曾经发生过一些重大的变故，而他是被排除在外的那部分。只是他的心智和阅历尚不足以让他把对生活的这种发现表达出来。他尚且还不能分辨生活本身——对于现实与虚幻难以找到界线。

他做梦。那一定是梦，因为这段记忆太过久远又太过离奇。母亲感知到他的视线，走过来，坐在他对面的沙发上，露出一个温柔的笑容，倾身过来，关切地盯着他的眼睛。

“怎么了，亲爱的，在想什么？”

他仍然轻轻偏头看着她的脸，过了一会儿才开口：“妈妈，我做过一个梦。”

她困惑地微笑着，眨了眨眼睛。

“我梦见我们——你和我，我们坐在小船上，正要去向游艇上玩，”他努力描述着，却发现面前美丽的脸开始发白，“然后一个女人从那上面往下跳，跳进海里不见了。我觉得她长得和你很像。”

她掩饰不住脸上惶恐又焦虑的神情，坐直来，神经质地起身又坐下，支吾了几句，最后紧张地冲他一笑，告诉他这不过是个梦，让他别多想，催他去玩，并站起来，快步向外走，留他一个人在客厅。他及时回过头，正好看见母亲不知从哪抓出一支黑色的手机，仓皇打开并消失在拐角。

他先母亲一步应门，慌乱的脚步声尴尬地停在身后。白色的门后出现一个健壮的黑皮肤男人。男人看见了他，笑得有些意外：“噢，麦克斯！你好呀——”

“麦克斯，跟着沙利文上楼去，大人有事要谈，好吗？”母亲强硬地把麦克斯往后一推，保姆拉住他走向楼梯，他用力拖延着步子，看见黑人把目光从他身上收回来，困惑地喊了句“凯特”，被母亲挥手打断了，她带着一丝怒气飞快地开始说话，他和沙利文拐到了二楼，母亲噼啪的踱步声越来越小，消失在了地板下。

沙利文站在门口，他表现出再多兴趣也没法下楼去。课本压在他胳膊肘下，他心不在焉地盯着纸张，却仍在想那个黑人的事。他对这个人没有什么印象，对方却表现出对他和他家过分熟识的迹象；他和母亲认识，有多认识？母亲名叫“凯瑟琳”，什么人会管她叫凯特？他是否……

他被一阵轻柔的推搡惊醒了，抬头看见沙利文忍着笑站在书桌前，他这才发现自己不知什么时候睡着了，脸上压出深红的书边痕迹，墨水蹭了一手，笔尖往回延申画了几个歪歪扭扭的菱形。“我就不告诉夫人你什么都没写了，”沙利文背着手冲他弯腰，“快去洗干净手，麦克斯，下楼吃饭去。”

他跑下去，那个男人已经走了。他拉开椅子，母亲微笑起来，他左右张望一下，看着母亲问道：“客人呢？他不留下吃饭吗？”

“客人？”母亲困惑地偏头看他，好像什么都没发生过，“什么客人？”

  
**二**

即使是像凯瑟琳这样年轻温柔又美丽的女人，纠缠得无休无止也会让青春期的男孩心生倦恶。虽然，麦克斯对她的排斥偶然是出于毫无必要的自尊心——他一点也不矮小，而且还在继续长个子，而母亲，过于高挑的母亲，总是弯下腰来抱他，好像看一个小小的孩子。麦克斯不那么乐意回家去，尽管他多少能猜测出母亲的态度和父亲的消失之间的关联：每当提到父亲，凯瑟琳下意识露出的恐惧、厌恨和愤怒就在她引人爱慕的脸上过分显眼，即使是才十四五岁的他也知道应当少说为妙，过问父亲往事的途径也就又消失一条。

父亲，总是父亲。他觉得父亲就像条狗：并不是说他野蛮地四处撒尿，不过倒也没太大区别，把憎恨与恐怖肆意散播，在母亲身上留痕最为沉重，然后延申到母亲与儿子之间，留在儿子心里，留在家宅四壁，留在他们周围所有人之中。尽管老萨特早已陈尸某处多年（官方说法是不明行踪，可他自早就深信自己的推测不疑），他的威名仍然留在人间，在血液中，姓氏中，以及旁人的话语中，这样的威慑也就使得同龄人隐约感到了危险，为了自保还是少接触为妙，家里有钱有势的年轻人总是不缺同学巴结，而麦克斯是个例外，多么可怜，只好去和别处的傻小子说话。

什么傻小子。麦克斯心底翻了个白眼，吸了口果汁。尼尔坐在对面低着头哼着小调，一边挖一勺冰淇淋一边玩着铅笔，勺子叼进嘴里时又一页纸张翻了过去，开心地左右轻轻摇晃，垂下来的头发也跟着一荡一荡。谁会管一个每天抱着物理资料不撒手的青少年叫傻子？除非翘课出来陪他吃垃圾食品的麦克斯也是个傻子。

“——所以你翘了物理课出来就是为了看物理。”现在，轮到麦克斯挖着冰淇淋，而尼尔喝着——麦克斯无奈地端起那乘了不明混合液体的纸杯往后挪，以免尼尔不慎碰倒。尼尔哼了一声，置若罔闻继续低头演算，麦克斯扯出即将掉落的纸张在膝盖上整了整，密密麻麻的笔迹里没有一行能看出门道，他认命地抬头，除了无所事事观察锈斑和树叶外，就只有留神过路人的身形——他万般祈祷母亲不要一时兴起而出门走到这来，看见她的儿子在上课时段和别人坐在石阶上，人流稀少，地势偏僻，背靠年代久远的高大铁网，时不时还有飞虫冲撞面庞。

“太浪费时间，”尼尔动作没停，忽然说道，“再说了，你不也翘了物理吗？”

“我那是因为听不懂！”麦克斯翻了个白眼，他毫不否认自己还比不上尼尔一半聪明，猛一探身捞住从尼尔肘下掉出来的算纸，听见旁边人开始吃吃傻笑，“所以你得帮帮我，拜托？”

“当然啦——”尼尔大笑着一把抱住麦克斯，和他脑袋挤在一起，“麦克斯，麦克斯，我亲爱的，麦克斯——”

尼尔的声音高昂又欢快，吐字格外直板，把“麦克斯”念成“马克思”。而麦克斯，对于这种对其母亲的刻意模仿并不恼怒，你只有身临其境时才能发觉尼尔的雀跃有多诚恳——这多半因为凯瑟琳同样这样地盼望尼尔的来临，总是热情，过于热情，会摆出相当丰盛又合乎他口味的佳肴，从不干涉也从不过问麦克斯和他的交往：对比凯瑟琳在其他时候表现出的控制倾向，这简直是个奇迹。事实上麦克斯初次把他介绍给凯瑟琳时，他审慎寡言的母亲就立刻一反常态展露出近似惊讶的喜爱， _你好呀，尼尔、尼尔_ ——热切又高昂，留下一个向下滑落的轻盈的尾音，过于亲昵地抚摸这陌生男孩的发顶，如同情不自禁地揉搓一只毛发茂密的乖顺喜人的小狗——可是，看到这样的孩子，谁能不爱他呢？麦克斯晃晃脸颊蹭着这小狗的头发，心里发问，怎么能有人会因为一只小狗太聪明就不爱上他呢？

小狗神秘地笑起来，没搂着他的那只手直伸到他面前来：一枚圆片从他手心垂下，用几股红绳吊着，圆片上凸出一些雕刻的铭文，晃荡着在铜色上闪出微微钝化的金光。已经损失了光洁，却还不够陈旧——只是一串吊坠，以东方文化为噱头的异国旅游景点里随处可见，一支旧钢笔就可换来一打有余。

“这是什么？”麦克斯明知故问。

“之前在路上捡到的——所以归我了，”尼尔答道，“在亚洲那些地方，这种东西是不是有什么说法？”

“差不多吧。一些就是用作装饰，一些还被当作护身符——”

麦克斯话音未落，目瞪口呆地看见一个大手的影子忽地晃过去，挂坠不见了，小狗惊叫一声跳起来就要去夺，麦克斯手忙脚乱地接住顺势滚落的纸笔，抬头看见这个咕哝着“在这儿呢”的男人不知从何时出现在他们侧边，又瘦又长的影子投在他们中间，后者像是忽然间意识到他们的存在似的，拢起那对和尼尔的一样浓密的眉毛，用空出的手臂轻而易举阻挡住了尼尔的动作。

“唉，真抱歉，我太失礼了，是不是？”这个男人用毫无歉意的表情说，说话间还夹杂着点急促的喘气，看起来他或许是跑过来的，“看，谢谢你们帮我捡到它，现在我要走了……”

“就这样？要是你觉得你比我们年纪大就能占我们便宜，那你就大错特错了，”尼尔徒劳地被单手制住，努力伸长手臂也够不着那吊坠，何况男人还把它向上提，他于是败下阵来，支起手臂，摆出不容辩驳的阵势，“先生。”

“就这样？”

男人双颊泛起红色。

紧接着，他露出一点被冒犯的（如果此时他们阅历再多一些，他们就会改用另一个词：幼稚的）神色，也支起双臂俯视着尼尔，在麦克斯看来，倒颇有些互相模仿的滑稽感。忽然，男人有所悟一般眼睛发亮，他咧起嘴转向麦克斯，从他手里抽出笔，就着弯腰的姿势飞快地写下一些什么，直起身把纸抽出来拿远一点，审慎地重看几遍，又仓促又有点郑重地塞进尼尔怀里，安放好拍了两拍，在他们反应过来之前快跑离开了，甚至还在远处又回头挥了挥红绳。

“真是个怪人，你说是不是？尼尔——”麦克斯困惑于那令他吃惊的速度和力量，扭头过去，却发现尼尔已经完全沉浸在思索之中，那上面新添的字迹展露的东西麦克斯一点也不懂，但他连忙遮住纸面，试图让尼尔抬起头把注意力放在他身上，“尼尔，尼尔，我们说好的？先去我家，时间快到了。”

就是这样，他们才能按时赶到家，不让凯瑟琳心生怀疑。麦克斯看着被打断而一路有些沮丧的尼尔，心生歉意，暗自这样解释道。他不时瞥一眼后者这时候像小狗耳朵一样耷拉的头发，不禁胡乱回想起来，回想到那个奇怪的陌生人匆匆勾下头在他捧着的纸上写字，笔迹歪歪斜斜，男人的金发也歪歪斜斜，垂在他眼前，近在咫尺，随着他动作一晃一晃，一度幻化成家犬的绒毛引诱他伸出手去揉一把男人的头。

  
**三**

“这是什么？”

“床单，衣服，烟盒，”凯瑟琳头也不抬，伸出手指给他一件件点着，对于这个问题本身有多愚蠢没做出什么反应，“有什么奇怪？”

“不，我是说……”麦克斯挠挠头，他甫一出房门就看见凯瑟琳在家里忙进忙出，佣人跟在后头收拾，在她的指挥下把东西搬来撤去，“这是在干什么？”

“收拾杂物，不要的全扔了——安娜，这堆给我吧，谢谢，这里没事了，”凯瑟琳终于直起身来看了儿子一眼，把最后一堆衣物扔在腾出来的空地，拍一拍手掌上的灰尘，“你今天不是去怀特先生那去吗，怎么还没去？”

“他今天出远门，放了我一天假，我约好了尼尔下午来家里玩。”

“噢，”凯瑟琳迟钝地点点头，有些心不在焉，“——噢。”

要是凯瑟琳表现出再稍微高那么一点的兴致，麦克斯就可以接着说：怀特先生跑回老家是为了挖土，据他说有人花大价钱买他们的土——谁知道有钱人为什么突然打起这块破地的主意了？可是，他只是一面慢悠悠地走，一面用脚拨开地上散乱的零碎，努力辨认出一些陌生的际象：“这些不都是父亲的东西吗？”

他忽然闭了嘴。

“……所以已经只是垃圾了。”

过了半晌，他才听见凯瑟琳用一种空洞的声音说道。

母亲把手搭在椅背上，留给他一个静止的僵直的背影。他知道自己又说错了话。每次都是这样：一旦话题滑到了他父亲这个硕大空缺的边缘上，就好像一种诅咒，一种永生无法摆脱的诅咒，家里就会立刻被这种尴尬的沉默笼罩。他摸了一把脸，慢慢挪回房间里。萨特、安德烈·萨特，这个给他留下一半血液和一堆烂摊子的男人究竟做过什么，让凯瑟琳痛恨至此？可是他甚至不记得他的脸，也不知道安德烈说话会不会有口音，是不是通过遗传让他有什么相似的喜好，他又要怎么才能学会去“摆脱”他？

等他再一次打开房门探出头去时，发现凯瑟琳已经不在那里了，家中四处静悄悄的，杂物仍旧散在地面上。男仆告诉他凯瑟琳换了衣服出门去了，没提到什么时候回来。还有，您的朋友来找你了——他把他带到客厅去，给他指了指拘谨地端坐在沙发上的尼尔，后者正有一搭没一搭地和打扫卫生的沙利文聊天，看见他们来时神情立刻生动起来，沙利文捂着嘴偷笑起来，和男仆一起离开了客厅。

“麦克斯！”尼尔快乐地摇着尾巴凑上来，差点把他扑倒在地，“我正要和她问你呢！”

“怎么了？”麦克斯帮他提起书包，看见他从口袋里掏出几张皱皱巴巴的纸，“这是什么？”

尼尔兴奋得满脸通红，拉起他加快步伐跑进房间，把纸按在地上，拉着他跪坐下去，指给他看：“还记不记得上次那个人留下的东西？”

麦克斯不置可否地哼了一声，凑过去看他手掌下的字迹，正是上次那张草稿纸。尼尔接着说下去：“然后我才发现那是一串密码，按标记移位，字母和数字互换，解出来是这个——”他扫了扫另一堆字迹，也不管麦克斯看清没看清，“我按着这些文字去学校图书馆里搜索，最后我就找到了这个！”

尼尔从包里掏出两本旧书放在他们面前。这两本书开本很小，纸张泛黄发软，有不少缺页，封面也早就脱落了，诚实来说，作为一个谜题的答案，它们实在让麦克斯有些失望。像是完全没看出他的满不在乎似的，尼尔把内页打开，铺在地上，麦克斯这才看见，书本劣质的排版和印刷让纸面上留下大块的空白，而不知是谁在这些空地用图像和文字填满，一些地方还辅以简图示意和线划。

“另一本也是这样，看笔迹绝对是一个人写的，重点不在书，麦克斯——看，笔记才是真正有价值的！”

麦克斯歪着脑袋，费力辨认着图名：“……普遍的……‘锁芯结构’？”

尼尔索性一屁股坐了下去，看着麦克斯随手翻动几页皱起鼻子碾去指头上的灰尘木屑：“总之——无论是谁，这个前人有意把这些记下来，而且肯定还有事后的补记和修改。这些天我一直在看——”

“你真的不觉得……这笔迹和那个人的有点像？”麦克斯捞起揉皱了的稿纸放在一边来回对照，不禁觉得有些怪异。他太过热切而总是容易在这种时候不够审慎的朋友闻声凑过来，挤在他肩膀后边一起来看：“谁知道？那只能说明他是刻意的……”

“为了什么？尼尔，为了什么？万一他有什么阴谋怎么办？”

“目前为止，”尼尔撇了了下嘴，“我看不出这对我有什么不好的。”

“可是——”

“哎呀，麦克斯！这只是一些知识，知识！一个人能花这样的力气去写这些东西，找到这两本破书，还把它们藏好，就为了害我，因为我不肯把一个小铜片还给他？这怎么可能呢，麦克斯，你得知道世界上真的有人为了传播知识而愿意做出这些伟大的奉献！”尼尔越过他的肩头把书夺了过去，昂起头自己翻起来，“总之，这些天我一直在看这些。不管是谁写下来的，他都太有才华了，朋友，我学到了这么多东西，你说，我有没有可能在以后再见到他？”

“……等等，你学到了什么？”

“开锁！”尼尔地嘴角几乎咧到耳朵边上，手舞足蹈着，几乎是胡言乱语，“真是太有意思了，你真应该也看看——我已经学到了这么多理论，这么多！要是我能有机会动手试试——”

他的手也没停着，从衣兜里掏出一把东西摆在书面上给麦克斯看。富家公子在他的授意下拿起一个大一点的端详起来：这是一堆破铜烂铁的结合体，嵌进了两条小弹簧，一段手拗的弧形铁条在侧边弯出来，两端和本体紧紧咬合在一起，怎么也拉不开。尼尔捡出半片生锈的刀片，插进另一边的凹槽里，稍用力一转，铁条啪嗒一声弹出了一段。麦克斯讶异地接过刀片自己试了几次——啪嗒，啪嗒，就像一把小锁一样被他合起又弹开。他这才意识到这差不多就是一把锁的雏形了，而原本封在内部的结构现在全被做成了显式，可以让人清楚地观察到每一次运作时元件之间是如何互相作用的。

“这真是……你究竟是怎么做到的？”

麦克斯在他的示意下倾身过去，只见尼尔翻出一页摊给他看。毫无营养的恋爱小说行进到了所谓第一处转折，俗套的印刷体台词上覆盖着细密的墨迹——“ _此处订正_ ”——又挤进了几行小字——“ _卡纸不够硬 **！！！**_ ”——三个叹号描粗强调，然后是几副略大的手绘图，打上了几个箭头增作解释。这里记录着的是一些简化锁结构图，标注了一些必要的构造和材料，说明部分既足够严谨详实又能浅显得让他们这样的青少年也能看懂。而尼尔的这个则复现了其中最简单的一种——“之后我发现还能按照第二、三幅图的方法改进，能做出一种新的结构，材料更少，但是更牢靠，这里竟然没写这个。”——尽管有些粗糙，但五脏俱全，使用效果还出奇地好。

“我学着自己做了一些，也都试着撬开了。但你知道，终究只是简化的模型，”尼尔有点骄傲地偏了偏头，说着又缩起膝盖，难掩失落的样子，“还有那么多我还没亲手做到的部分，可是我都找不到一把能让我练手的真正的锁。”

好像有一团小小的求知的火燃烧着，麦克斯觉得自己神经发起鲁莽的热，话语脱口而出：“不如就从这开始吧！”

尼尔睁大眼睛望着他，活像小狗看见要扔出去的盘子。麦克斯窜起来走到了房门边上，拉着门把手给他看：“我在里面把门反锁上，你在另一边试试把它弄开。这锁从来用不上，就是坏了也没人发现；要是你把门卡死了，你就去叫沙利文来想办法，到时候我就说是我瞎摆弄——不许这表情，不许到时候把实话给说了，听我的。……你还需要什么工具吗？”

他的朋友掏出几枚金属小件给他看。他示意尼尔退出去，把门轻轻往回拉，锁子随着一声弹响勾住了卡口。他把锁扣轻轻一转，门里就传来元件推拉的声音。

麦克斯紧盯着门锁，屏住了呼吸。他的手心冒着汗，不知怎的，心脏在胸腔里嗵嗵直跳，一种奇异的紧张感笼罩了他的脑子：就好像他们正在进行一项无比伟大的事业。

门的另一边开始动弹了。起初，只是试探的几下戳碰；慢慢地，门内传出一阵磕磕碰碰的响动，金属在里面碰撞刮擦，细长的东西探进去，滑动起来，一声弹响，轻轻向外扯，又一声，一串细碎的令人牙酸的碾磨声，咔哒，小物件的运动自如起来，碰撞更短暂，更钝。

门缝忽然间裂开一道亮光，然后是尼尔震惊的脸。麦克斯如梦方醒地深吸了一口气，无声张了几下嘴，头晕目眩地接下尼尔用尽全力的拥抱。他这才发现自己一直大气也不敢出。

“我们做到了，尼尔，”他低声叫嚷，夹杂着耳语般的气音，这种从未体验过的狂喜让他手足无措，让他几乎昏厥过去，“ _你_ 做到了——你做到了！”

两个男孩在这胜利的拥抱中傻笑起来。“我花了多久？”尼尔在这间歇问道。

“二十分钟，”这对一个刚摸到门道的小孩子来说已经算是很有力的数字了，尽管麦克斯在当时觉得仿佛过了一小时那么久，“不如再试试下一个！”

他们试了下一个房门锁。很快他们就不满不此，下一个，再下一个，他们在房间之间轻手轻脚地穿梭，尼尔越来越熟练，开得一个比一个快，一个比一个轻松。这时候，尼尔的脸上浮现出一种十分轻微却又难以忽视的癫狂神色来，正是这种异样的混乱，让他成为一个独来独往的小傻子：可在麦克斯看来，他是注定要成就一番大事的，因为那些最聪明的人无一例外都有些疯疯癫癫。在这种注视下，他有一种错觉，好像他们在这一刻越过时光摇身一变成为大人，独当一面，并且无所不能。

合上门锁后，他多看了一眼。这个房间很大，但是呈现出一片怪异的空旷，墙角和桌面有一些明亮的块状痕迹，显然新近移去了很多陈年的摆设，并且作了一些调动，挪走了一个高大的衣架，梳妆台和穿衣镜拖出来，在原地留下一个十分醒目的轮廓，正中是一架大床，落地大窗开了个小缝，窗纱轻微拂动着，橙黄色的光线里一些灰尘随风扬起闪闪发光。他这才发现这是凯瑟琳的房间——或者曾经是他父母共同的房间；而黄昏已经到了。

挥开的门碰到他的手臂停下来，他回过头去。

“你这次开得很快。”

尼尔没有作出如他预想的那种高兴的反应。正相反，他有点困惑地微笑起来——这让麦克斯下意识顺着他的目光看过去。

“啊。”他说。

门板掀去了一半，因此在尼尔那边看上去完整的门在麦克斯这面将内部完全地裸露出来。锁安装得并不牢靠，或者是已经被卸下了一些支撑，用不了多大工夫就能整个取下来。尼尔在他的注视下把锁一点点拆分开来，摊在他脚下，给他演示一些部件的构造。

“撬开它比我想象得要容易，你在门里上锁的时候，”他拨动地上的几个弹子，用手指画线把它们连起来，“你会听见声音，也感觉它们动了——但是这一部分没动。”

“而外面把手连接着的是——”

麦克斯和尼尔对视一眼。

“也就是说，你在里面永远没法把门反锁。”

——而且对此毫不知情。麦克斯心里补充道。

他们都沉默着低下头去观察这堆零件。麦克斯说不清这意味着什么，但他隐约猜测，这也和他那神秘的父亲有点关联。尼尔把锁子端起来想要看得更仔细。

麦克斯听见尼尔猛地惊叫一声，立刻甩过头去。

一只细长的手握住了尼尔的手背。他顺着手往回看，看见凯瑟琳神情空白的脸。有那么一刻他几乎脱口而出询问母亲究竟在想什么。被惊吓到而终于回过神来的尼尔和她对上视线时，那张脸上的空白消退了——或者说，大部分藏匿起来了——恢复成平时那种淡漠的温柔的笑意。

“没关系，我本来晚上就打算叫人来换锁的，”她抢在尼尔惶恐地开口道歉之前飞快地说，顿了一会，麦克斯刚才看见的那种空白像浸水的柔纱一样从她美丽的微笑之间浮出来，她的语速突然放缓许多，显得迟疑，“不过，你还能把它再拼回去吗？拼成一个完好的拆下的锁的样子？”

沙利文领他们去餐厅时，麦克斯刻意放慢了脚步，落在最后，向后望去。半开的房门正好映出凯瑟琳的背影，她立在床前，捧着拆下来的锁，低着头，沉默而静止，就和从前麦克斯见过许多次那样。唯一不同的是她的手轻轻摆弄着转子，熟练得如同重复过无数次一般，反锁、反锁、反锁，另一只手僵硬地把锁又解开。她动了一下头；麦克斯立刻收回目光，转身快步跟上了尼尔和沙利文。

晚饭快用完了。麦克斯忍不住凝视着母亲。

这不是因为之前的事：不是。和此前任何事都无关。仆人露出两难的面色，微微躁动起来。最后，就连尼尔也关切地抬起头看向凯瑟琳。她这才咳嗽一声搁下刀叉，收起那副叫人看了都觉得喉咙发干的欲言又止的踌躇表情来。

“所以——尼尔，”被点到名的男孩坐直来，瞪大眼睛，“我刚才想起这么一件事来。我恰巧认识一个人，他恰巧要找个靠得住的人当学徒，我觉得你恰巧很合适，所以——”

“什么？”

麦克斯听着这一连串“恰巧”从母亲嘴里蹦出来，不禁心生稀奇：“这人是干什么的？”

凯瑟琳睁大眼睛，看了麦克斯一眼，露出如梦初醒的神情，转向尼尔：“锁匠！他主要是（“——‘主要是’？”麦克斯看着母亲。）干开锁的，正需要你这样的孩子……他说，啊，他承诺——承诺，要是你愿意跟着他学手艺，他可以资助你到一直完成学业；或许你要是觉得方便，他也希望能做你的第二联系人，要是你寄宿，他也可以临时行监护权——当然，这都看你——”

“我愿意！”尼尔急急忙忙大声说道，所有人都转过头来看他，凯瑟琳对这反应像是全没准备似的，愣了好一阵，才支吾着开口。

“——你需要一点时间考虑考虑，是不是？”她柔声絮絮说，眉头微微皱起，现出一副又困惑又忧心忡忡的诚恳模样，“没关系的，他也不急着要你答复——我是说，你也不是非要同意……这看你意图（“‘意愿’。”麦克斯小声纠正。），是的，意愿，你可以拒绝的，知道吗？要是你觉得有一丁点不乐意，或者你觉得需要和你父母谈谈——”

“我完全同意！”像是惶恐把什么重要的东西错过似的，尼尔抢着接道，他几乎是恳求地望向凯瑟琳，“我需要干什么？我什么时候能和他见个面？是不是——”他注意到凯瑟琳欲言又止的脸，声音像气球一样瘪下去，和他本人一样缩成了一小团，“……怎么了？我是不是不该这么说？”

“不，不，完全不会，”凯瑟琳慌忙连连否认，那焦急的样子就好像她不慎踢倒了一只小羊羔，她的语气又仓促了些，咬字很用力，反复强调着一些不必要的字眼，“只是我需要你想清楚，你确定你接受——当然，你记住一点，要是在这以后你什么时候不想再继续了，你都可以立刻退出，选择权全在你，知道吗？”

尼尔郑重地点了两下头。

凯瑟琳认命地轻轻叹了口气：“我知道了。你的资助人明天就会去和你父母联系沟通——别担心，这些信息渠道都是通过校方得到的（别担心什么？麦克斯望着凯瑟琳生疑。），他之后会去学校找你，和你把所有情况都说明一遍，你可以到时候再作决定。在这之后，你要是还有什么问题，大可以直接和他说，要是你不好开口，就可以找我，记住了？你可以随时退出，要是你不愿意——”

“记住了。是的，”尼尔几乎要跳起来，“记住了。”

“……唉。好啦，就这么说定了，那么还有一件事，”凯瑟琳把盘子推到桌子正中，这少见的动作让麦克斯产生了她着急要把什么话题揭过去的错觉，她抬起头来扫视他们一眼，“——谁来吃掉这最后一块鸡肉？”

  
**四**

“我以为来庞贝是您自己决定的。从刚才起您就一直一副心神不宁的样子，愿不愿意和我说说？”

“……就只是想起一些往事。”

“‘往事’。”

“是我自己的问题。是我自己说要来散心，没错，麦克斯。可无论我走到哪里，旧时的回忆都会追到面前来。”

“为什么这么说？”麦克斯慢慢跟在母亲后头，向她的背影追问。他们在古遗迹中间漫无目的地穿行了好一阵，四处都是断壁残垣，蒙蒙的黄沙让这儿的白昼永远都像黄昏。

凯瑟琳停住脚步，转过一张侧脸来，麦克斯忽然之间被震慑住了，立刻移开了目光——她的青春美丽没有丝毫变化，这样的脸上露出这种年迈又淡漠的微笑，就很难不让人生出惊心的惆怅。她的嘴角和眼睛都弯出一点弧度，可是毫无笑意：“你五岁的时候来过这儿，记得吗？你总是说最喜欢来庞贝。”

他尽力搜寻和她同来的久远片段，可是十多年的记忆能靠得住多少呢？

“我那时答应你去的，”她抬头看着一群大雁飞过他们头顶，“可最后是沙利文带你来的，你父亲告诉你，我没空，没法陪你去了。”

言外之意已经很明显了。“那么，您是吗？”他问。

凯瑟琳把目光从天上收回来，整个投在他身上，展露出一个沉默的静止的微笑。他一时拿不准应该趁机多打探一些旧事，还是尽快找个借口把凯瑟琳的注意从这些旧日的幽灵上引走，只好揉了一下鼻子，磕磕绊绊地说：“我那时总觉得自己有个前无古人的发现……我那时坚信我自己和这里冥冥之中有着命运的联系。”

“啊，”凯瑟琳干笑了两声，“因为那石碑 **[1]** ，是吧？”

“您怎么说？”

“我怎么说？我会说那只不过是个巧合，麦克斯，要是这是你想听到的。安德烈对庞贝没有一点兴趣，他不做牧羊的活计 **[2]** ，更不是个圣贤——他聪明，或许吧，但是绝称不上‘智者’。你的父亲不信基督，而且他一定是要下地狱去。”

“我不知道。您看起来就象是在说，父亲和它的渊源远比这多似的。”

“是吗？要是我说，只是因为这叫我想起什么老朋友呢？”

“比如，艾瑞伯 **[3]** ？”

“——要我说，比那更多 **[4]** ，”母亲的眼睛眯起来，投射出危险的审视的目光，“是的。但那不是你该知道的了。”

“暂时？”

“……暂时。这叫我突然间想起一句话，知道是什么吗？”凯瑟琳的手随意插在衣兜里，她头发盘得并不精细，许多细长的绺和黄沙一起在风中飘扬，整个人都透出一股散漫，俯视着他——他已经抽条很多，却还是远远比不上她的个子——她逆着光的影子让他无助地联想起那常年惊扰他的古怪梦境，那艘巨轮，那个骄傲的女人，那个骄傲的女人转过脸去越过栏杆，而他面前的女人把脸转了回来，昂首瞧着他，几乎是自言自语地冷笑，“‘ _罗马啊，爱将猛然热烈而来_ **[5]** ’——哈，‘ _爱_ **[6]** ’。”

“那听起来和您与父亲之间有什么相似之处吗？”

“……一开始？或许吧。谁知道暴力也能有那么高尚的名字呢？再过了一会儿，事情就会不一样了：猜忌，愤怒，仇恨，诸如此类的东西。他们说婚姻是坟墓，这话于我而言一点也不假，”她停顿了一下，说到这时，她的声音变得梦游一样，悠长又平板，悬在半空，“埋葬的只是爱情吗，麦克斯？门一关上你就找不到回头路了，你和狮子睡在一起，他眼睛像炬火，心脏像明镜，他什么都知道，什么都做得到。那是活埋，亲爱的，你不知道自己什么时候算活，也不知道还要多久才能死。可是什么都由不得你自己——一些时候我常常想，要是我只有一个人，只有一个人 **[7]** ……”

这是一种陈词滥调，没有说完的必要。麦克斯紧攥着古旧的廊柱的缺口，像落水狗死死抱住一块浮木：“那么最后呢？最后又是什么终结了这苦痛呢？”

凯瑟琳没有立即回答，而是沉默着抚摸手里的石块。她不知是从废墟的何处发现了这块石头，若有所思地端详了一阵，就一直抱在手里。麦克斯看不见细节，只看见这石块稍扁长，呈现出建筑废弃遗料不常有的边缘齐整的样子，方正平直，像受了凿铸推磨，远远看着——要他说，实在不太吉利——像块小墓碑。

“时间多有力啊。”凯瑟琳喃喃道。

麦克斯语塞了，在他的记忆里父亲还远远不到寿终正寝的年纪：“是这样吗？”

她不置可否，攥着石料的手垂下去，抬起脸来看他：“和我说说尼尔吧。我有好几年没怎么见过他了。”

“为什么突然提到他？”

“就只是忽然间想了起来。”那只手又缓缓摩挲一阵石头的边沿。

“尼尔……好吧。中学以后，他就不知为什么渐渐忙起来，我们凑一块的时间也就少了。不过，从前他从不提他父母的事，自那以后却常常和我说到那个资助人。他偶然会提起自己学手艺的事情，那位资助人倒是似乎不大介意他对别的学问的兴趣，似乎有一次尼尔还提了一嘴，说资助人乐意让他去继续深造物理学……要我说，尼尔是不是太喜欢他了，还是他真的代行了太多的监护人职责？总之，我知道的也没多少，尼尔过得也还算不错。或许吧。”

凯瑟琳面色平静地听着，微微点头几下，既像是在说，“我都料得到”，又像是说，“这我都知道”。儿子望着母亲，感觉自己从来都猜不透她：“我得说，这不太像您。您不太像是那种会太打听谁的人，也不像会介绍信不过的家伙给谁的人。”

“怎么说？也只有在这一件事上吧？”

“自从您给尼尔介绍了那个资助人以后，您总是隔三岔五就要我给他转达什么，要么就问问他的近况，‘全凭意愿’这话您说了不下五十次——那位资助人，会强迫他做事吗？不，等等——别急着说，您先听我说。尼尔是我的朋友，我多少了解他。他看上去成天乐乐呵呵，有点疯傻劲，可实际上聪明得很，一般人诓骗不了他。可他又有股血性，太容易招致隐患：他谁都爱。妈妈，要是谁对他好，他永远不会忘记，很容易付出过多就为了回报这种滴水之恩。我总是怕他会忘了去爱自己。尼尔从不向我说他那资助人的坏话，我就以为他总该是个不算坏的人，可是您——诚实地说，您自那以后就一直有些忧心忡忡，我还不至于愚钝到连这也察觉不到。要是这人不可信，您又为什么要把尼尔引荐给他？”

凯瑟琳长叹了一口气，摇一摇头，一种疲软的戚容浮现在她脸上。

“恰恰相反。尼尔的资助人是我的老朋友，在过去我受了他许多援助，他是个无比正直的人物，可以为同伴赴汤蹈火，这一点我可以确信无疑，”她说，“我只是不希望有人重蹈覆辙。这样的事已经发生了——当然，我可以说谁都没做错；可是结果终究不太好看。”

“资助人？”

“尼尔。尼尔是……”凯瑟琳顿住了，看了满面疑容的儿子一眼，继续说，“尼尔让我想起一位旧交。他聪明又极具才能，有着光明的前程，心地诚挚又友善。可是他的生活几乎没有属于他自己的部分：他以生命为代价拯救了伟大的人物，成就了伟大的事业，而且从一开始就以此为唯一的目标。那真是太高尚了，是的，可是看起来又太可怕了——一个人究竟是受到怎样的欺瞒，才会在那种看不到尽头的痛苦里快乐地活着？尼尔和他很相像。要是有可能，哪怕一丝的可能，让他远离这样的结局，为什么不做呢？”

“您觉得那会发生吗？”

“那‘已经’发生了。”

“要是——那只是命运呢？”

“我会说那是‘现实’，”凯瑟琳艰难地说，“它发生过了并且正在发生、将要发生。这是一个闭环，麦克斯，一个充满了苦难的闭环并且生活在其中的人看不见背后的真相，它就是不会停下，永远、永远不会停下。起点和终结别无二致的人生看起来会是什么样？”

“ _生也放浪，死亦奸邪_ **[8]** 。”并不完全是回应，麦克斯无意之间这样低声咕哝了一句。而凯瑟琳，在这一瞬间猛然回过头来，瞪大眼睛凝视他，就好像从神游之中惊醒，她伸出一只手探向他的脸，手指像鹰爪一样钳住下颌，微微抬起，检视一般左右各转动过来端详一番。他挣扎着与她对视，从那双俯视的狭长眼睛之中看见一种东西——一种空白又陌生的冷酷留痕——火光一样爆裂又消逝不见了。

“回去把胡子给刮了，”那只手松开了，把他的脸往后一推，她扭头过去，沙砾穿行过她发梢的金边，他发觉已经到了真正的黄昏时刻，“你这样子看着真像安德烈。”

> **此节注**
> 
> **[1]** 指在庞贝遗迹中发现的石板（Sator square），其上文字为五行五列回文方阵——“SATOR/AREPO/TENET/OPERA/ROTAS”。麦克斯的姓氏“萨特（Sator）”拼写同石板的第一行“SATOR”。
> 
>   
> **[2]** 这一整段话全都是指麦克斯的父亲安德烈的姓氏（Sator）和个人品行。“耶稣诞生时，天使首先向三位牧羊人报喜”，君士坦丁七世时期其中一名牧羊人就叫Sator；在早期拜占庭圣经中，东方三博士其中一名也名为Sator。并且以上均出自Tenet回文，即上文Sator square中的五行回文方阵，此回文与基督教还有诸多关联，此处不一一详述。  
>  **[3]** 即Arepo，此人和凯瑟琳有旧交，他仿造了戈雅的画作，在拍卖中欺骗了安德烈·萨特，安德烈以假画作为此后要挟和制约凯瑟琳的工具之一。“Arepo”拼写同Sator square回文第二行“AREPO”。  
>  **[4]** 石板回文第三行十字架回文“TENET”同为原作中主角和尼尔所属组织名，第四行“OPERA”为当年事件的开端——歌剧院（opera house），第五行“ROTAS”同为当年安德烈用以存放假画的自由港之名。安德烈本身与此回文字串亦有诸多关联，凯瑟琳此语在麦克斯解读下正是此意。  
>  **[5]** “Roma tibi subito motibus ibit amor”——这是一句回文，倒着拼写是一样的。  
>  **[6]** 意大利语或西班牙语。即上一句话最后一个词“amor”，意为“爱神、爱”。  
>  **[7]** 凯瑟琳无法离婚从安德烈身边逃离，很大一部分是因为安德烈一直以儿子相要挟。  
>  **[8]** “Lewd did I live, evil I did dwel”——这也是一句回文。

**五**

小舟轻轻摇晃，游艇硕大无朋的躯体遮蔽了阳光，他在这阴影下看见同样摇摇晃晃的母亲叠起双腿，轻柔的海风带来一点潮热的咸味，她眯起眼睛和他对视，她裸露的皮肤挤着他的脸，他听见她说：“你看。我羡慕她。我们也能像她那样自由吗？像她那样，就好像了无牵挂？”他转头看那游艇，一个女人从海浪之间一个幽深陡峭的狭小漩涡中心缓缓升起，升起，翻过围栏，稳稳站立在甲板上，骄傲的微笑在她看见他的那一刻从她美丽的脸上退散，变成一阵冷酷的余韵，无数海鸥朝背后挥舞双翅，向下穿行，变成湛蓝的天幕前闪闪发光的白点消失不见。

汽笛长鸣。

他猛地睁开眼睛，翻起身打开大灯。夜色中迷蒙的人影在忽然而至的光亮下显形了。

“没想到你警戒性这么好。”被照亮的人形说。

“没想到你开锁的本事最后让你用来做梁上君子。”麦克斯没好气地回敬道，他惊魂未定地收起手枪，坐回床上，瞪了对方一眼。

对方眨眨眼睛，噗嗤笑出声来，顺势向后一靠，坐上了桌子，翘起腿，双手放松地搭在面前：“我还真怀念你这时还有幽默感的时候。”

麦克斯不买他的账，愤怒地叹了口气，缓步走过去，直到他们之间只剩半米距离。“我上个月见过你，鉴于一个人总不可能用一个月长出这么一把好胡子，”他瓮声瓮气地说，“你是尼尔，也不是尼尔。——你来找我干什么？”

他面前的这个男人几乎就是他多年友人的翻版：凌乱的金发，浓密的眉毛，温和而盈满笑意的眼睛，英俊又散漫的笑容，还有颀长的身形。不同的是这一个“尼尔”更壮实，又多了一点饱受风霜的倦意，更年长，胡子拉碴。

“只是来看看你。”“尼尔”微笑着说。

“你没有事先假设过我会相信你，对吧？不然你就要白高兴一场了。”

“当然，”“尼尔”耸耸肩，从衣内兜里翻出一叠纸片，摊开成一整张散页递给麦克斯，“有一个文件我想让你过目一下，然后签个字。”

麦克斯面无表情地凝视着“尼尔”，双手仍然垂在身侧：“我甚至还没成年，萨特集团也还轮不到我说了算。我就这么提醒一句，以防你忘了。”

“我当然记得，我还记得你在这而不是在家里是因为明晚的宴会——顺便一说，生日快乐，”“尼尔”歪歪头，露出一个无懈可击的笑容，“有你的签名就够了，在这文件起草和生效的年份，你可以代表你的家族集团。”

“那就应该让那时候的我来签。除了诓骗涉世未深的小毛头，我找不出你特意让现在的我签字的别的理由了。”

而“尼尔”只是固执地朝他伸着手，直到他终于把皱巴巴的文件接了过去，前者才开口：“那时候的你不大好说话，还对我们有些成见。”

麦克斯不知道该不该问他自己在未来为什么会“不好说话”，“我们”又是指尼尔和谁，于是没有说话，只是低头读起了文件。这些文字所代表的领域仍然太重要，太高深，远远不是他现在能够涉足，更毋论作决策的。就和儿时一样，“尼尔”只是在一旁静静等着，并不催促，于是他又放缓速度阅读了几遍。

“我得说我现在的学识还远远不够，”他抬起头说，正对上对方耐心注视他的视线，“可就算在我看来，萨特集团要冒的风险也还是太大了。我不知道你代表着什么团体，也不知道这背后有什么深意，或者暗示了什么立场——现在萨特的领导人是我的母亲，凯瑟琳·萨特，要是你这时拿去让她考虑，她说不准会勉强同意：可那也是出于对你的信任，而不是别的什么。我不会签，尼尔，至少，我现在不会签。”

“尼尔”点点头表示理解，他收过纸张叠了回去，塞回衣服里，这一连串自然又平静的动作让麦克斯怀疑他早有预料。

“我得说，这没让我吃惊，那时的你读过它，也差不多是这样说的，”“尼尔”果然开口道，“我也不是抱着什么期望来的。”

“你的意思是，你已经知道我不会签字了——不，比那更多：你‘已经’经历过。无论是文件起草的那时，还是今天……”麦克斯觉得有些糊涂，“确定不会发生的事，做这种无用功又有什么意义？”

“我不是为‘意义’而来的，”他摇摇头，“有人给过我许多帮助，是她启发了我……我只是想试试看，会不会有什么不同，麦克斯。现在我们都试验过了，答案是不。……我不知道她要是得知这真相会不会难过。”

“谁？”

“一个你我都认识的人。”尼尔没有多说，就这么站起身，四下打量了一下房间构造，信步朝书架的方向走过去。麦克斯看着他手点着下巴，若有所思地扫视那些书脊，不由疑问出声：“找什么呢？”

“书，本子，随便什么，能写字的就行，”“尼尔”一壁找，一壁随口说，“最近想起来一些东西，我想还是记下来保险些。”

“要我说，你先给随身物品列个名单好了。”

“什么？”男人惊奇地抬起头来看着他。他翻了个白眼，指了指男人的脸：“我们认识这么多年，你真的以为我是瞎子吗，尼尔？你有些焦躁，更容易走神，面色慌慌张张，一看就是又丢了什么。是什么要紧的东西吗？”

男人愣了一下，把脸转回书架方向：“我就说我拿姓萨特的没办法。就只是捡来的东西，没什么重要的，”他顿一下，随手比划了个小圈，“东西挺小，不过也挺显眼的——丢了就丢了吧。这两本你还要不要？”他从书架上抽出什么东西朝麦克斯晃了晃。

麦克斯好一会才看清男人拿着什么——只是两本小册子，有些年代了，书壳磨损很多，是那种排版和内容都索然无味的言情纸本，骑士啦公主啦三角恋啦，俗套得不能再俗套：“也不知道是他们从哪找来的，摆那儿做个样子。你要就拿去吧。”

“尼尔”道声谢，又随手顺走桌上一支水笔，走到他面前来，忽然说：“麦克斯，亲爱的麦克斯。你不会说出去的，对吧？就算是对你母亲？”

“如果你下一句要告诉我，你穿梭时空是为了拯救世界，我是不是该配合一下大吃一惊？”麦克斯不答，只见男人脸上没有玩笑的意思，才叹了口气，“当然，尼尔，我向你保证我绝不会说。——不，应当问的是我，我要问你，尼尔：我‘会’说出去吗？”

对方如释重负地笑了笑。

“不，你‘没有说过’。”他一边说，一边扒上窗沿。麦克斯心生惊奇，下意识拉住他：“你就这么出去？”

“还有别的事要做，”“尼尔”没有停下，回头无奈地朝他微笑，“我真的只是顺道来看看你，麦克斯。……噢，顺便一问，要是你买了幢新房子，你觉得重要的是什么？”

“什么？……一个大花园，我想？”麦克斯不明所以，“突然问这个干什么？”

“不，忘了吧，没什么。我只想说，倒真不愧是你——”

唉，保险起见，你还是继续睡吧——“尼尔”忽然转回来，念念有词地快步走来，麦克斯心道不妙——

宴会寿星睡到艳阳高照才起床，差点错过招待——这事太有失富家教养，在佣人中引起一阵小骚乱。而议论的中心此时正快步穿过后厨，摆出完美的礼仪面貌走进主厅，客人已经开始陆陆续续造访这游轮了。看见尼尔时麦克斯的后脑正突突发痛，险些朝无辜的友人说出几句刻薄话。陪同尼尔来的是个壮实的黑人，衬得尼尔更显瘦高——此人操着美国口音，自称尼尔的资助人，而麦克斯一面交谈着一面疑心此人不知为何如此面善，最后归咎于自己见过的黑人太少，又从没记清过几张脸。

他下到舱内去是为了找沙利文。客人们才吃过晚饭不久，相谈正欢，不过红酒少了一瓶。他叫喊着沙利文疾步穿过走廊，底层舱室里空荡荡的，佣人们大部分在甲板上头忙活。忽然，他从一扇没关牢的门前走过，停住，折返回去，轻轻推开门向内迈步。

“妈妈？我以为您已经睡了，”麦克斯轻声说，向母亲走去，后者坐在梳妆台前，背对着门，只点着一盏小灯，昏沉的微光照出她面无表情的半张脸，“头疼好些没有？”

凯瑟琳没有反应。他于是走到了她边上拿起她手边一个高颈瓶，这才明白母亲声称的头疼都是假的，她不过是找了个借口早早离席，坐在自己房间里喝酒——这瓶遗失的红酒已经所剩无几了。他反倒觉得头疼起来：因为他继承家业的打算，这两年他们的关系都闹得有点僵。凯瑟琳虽然明着不说，也没有想太干预儿子决定的意愿，可谁都看得出来她对此不大高兴——一方面，麦克斯的子承父业只意味着他会走上安德烈的老路，另一方面，这也就意味着她要把一切权力都移交出去。她这两天已经处理好了一切需要的事务，为此她几乎不和他见面——她甚至都无力去掩饰自己对此有多不安。

“唉。这都是泡沫 **[9]** ，”凯瑟琳趴在台面上，忽然瓮声瓮气地说，手轻柔地摩挲着自己依靠着的表面，“你看不出来吗？”

麦克斯摇摇头，俯身过去，抚摸她的手背，他不知道该不该和醉鬼讲道理：“你自己总探得出来吧 **[10]** 。”

“我‘自己’？在这一切发生之后你竟然还能想起我‘自己’？少惺惺作态了，安德烈，”凯瑟琳抬起头来，麦克斯噤声了，“我就是不知道所有人都在假装一切正常究竟是为了什么……一个人怎么能迷失到这个地步？你撒的谎连你自己都骗得过。现在看看吧：你富可敌国，有一个花瓶妻子任由你摆布，有一个什么都不知道的儿子，还能拉着世界一起陪葬——怎么能还不够，怎么能还不够？然后呢，然后不是什么都没发生吗？看你死得多窝囊——”

“不，不，妈妈，先别说了，先躺——”

“不！我要说，是你别说了，安德烈，这一生永远是你在说，现在——现在轮到我了……”凯瑟琳挣动着推了麦克斯一把，他扶住母亲向后踉跄两步，“觉得自己高尚，是不是？为了大自然的毁灭，为了大自然的牺牲——你不过是想自己当个上帝。看看你现在成了什么？你死了！混账！不比一个厉鬼更多。对谁都左右不了，只能纠缠着我——”

“来吧，来吧，妈妈，我们到床上去——”麦克斯吃力地支撑住母亲，但凯瑟琳在这时失去了往日的平静温和，于是他们两个一起跌倒在地，他想要扶起母亲，而母亲贴在他身上，拱动着，毫无形象，死死攥着他后背的布料，声音嘶哑又低沉，像从地狱爬回来的死人，微弱的灯光在她瞳孔里映出一点反光，她凌乱的碎发扫过他的眼睛。

“——你总该高兴了吧？我一刻还恨你你就一刻还活着，何必这么阴魂不散呢，萨特，我到底做错了什么？你的一颗子弹就能让我余生随便哪一天突然垮掉，生不如死——你的儿子也越来越像你了，是不是挺好笑？一模一样，安德烈，安德烈·萨特，你的儿子很快就会变成下一个你——”

“你在走神。”

麦克斯战栗一下，回过头，看见友人智慧又温和的灰绿眼睛。尼尔微笑着看着他，耐心等候着，并不出言催促。

他叹了口气。

“抱歉，尼尔。只是想起我母亲的事。”

尼尔点了点头表示理解：“她需要好好休息。‘他’跟我说过了。凯瑟琳对你的决定一定心里不大痛快……希望你别太埋怨她。我也知道你为难。”

这时候入夜已经深了，客人们都回到了船舱里。等麦克斯终于安顿好母亲回到甲板的时候，上面已经只剩下尼尔和他的资助人在等着他。黑人又和尼尔低声交谈了几句，就拍一拍他的肩走了，留下这两个年轻人闲聊。他们不常有机会见面，偶尔也只是匆匆，于是这一次索性聊了个畅快，一直到深夜。尼尔说那位资助人不愿透露姓名，于是每每提到就以重音“他”表意。外头空气不是太好，海水吹来一丝细微的苦涩的腐臭味，两人好像毫无察觉，一直到最后，他们不约而同地沉默下去，静静凝视油光粼粼的海面呼啸着起伏。

麦克斯瞧着尼尔，他凌乱的金发在风里张扬地飞舞，让他想起母亲狼狈的醉态，昏暗的灯光下一双努力睁大的苦痛的眼睛，鹰爪一样的手，还有他在咫尺之近瞥见的断陷的眉骨，像是被钝器重击遗留的陈年旧伤。麦克斯自己也喝了一点酒，夜间的海风吹得他昏昏沉沉，他只觉得头重脚轻，盯着眼前这个年轻人，稀里糊涂吐出一句胡话来。

“你和‘他’会结婚吗？”他囫囵说。

“——什么？”尼尔惊诧地瞪圆了眼睛。

因为他看你就像看一座坟墓。麦克斯心想。

>   
>  **此节注**
> 
> **[9]** 凯瑟琳说的是“This vanity is fake”。“vanity”同时有“虚荣心”和“梳妆台”的意思，这里凯瑟琳的意思是，“这种虚荣是假的”，而麦克斯则以为她是说“这个梳妆台是假货”。  
>  **[10]** 麦克斯说的是“It’s as you feel”。“feel”一词可指“感受（既可指心理上的也可以指抚摸的触觉）”，这句话同时可以理解为“你摸着像什么就是什么”和“你的感受就是事实”。

  
**六**

探员们来得不是时候。

他们搬来新居已经有几年了。麦克斯很少能联系上尼尔，从来不知道他究竟在忙些什么——唯一一次，是在大概第二年的时候，他自己找上门来。彼时的凯瑟琳还没有显出丝毫日后病痛缠身的际象，听见是尼尔，昂首阔步从楼上飞快迈下来，如同爱抚一只小狗一样亲昵地抚摸尼尔的头。岁月没有在凯瑟琳身上留下多少痕迹，但年轻人已经大变了模样，他似乎长高了一点，并且强壮了许多，脸上有些没剃净的胡茬，这个漂亮男人在凯瑟琳的举动下脸红了。他和凯瑟琳说了好一阵的话，等麦克斯抽了半晌烟从阳台回来，尼尔已经在等着他了。他们于是又回到了阳台上，尼尔下意识咳嗽了一阵，麦克斯愣了一会，才反应过来丢下手里半支烟，用鞋底碾灭了。

他那一天见到的尼尔和他记忆中的朋友没发生什么变化。并非指外表——不难看出尼尔经历了不少变故，他形貌和衣服一样皱皱巴巴——而是他没有在这种磨砺下变成一个疲软的陌生人。那双灰绿色的眼睛仍然用从前的方式注视着他，平和又诚挚，让你觉得身周四处都游荡着旧日的影子。他甚至还是改不了乱捡东西的老毛病——麦克斯瞥见他口袋晃在外面的红绳，尼尔注意到这视线，拿出来大大方方展示给他看，不过是个小圆片用红绳穿着，东方不知道多少个古老的文明把这种东西做来只为讨个吉祥，又说到是和资助人在何处游历在何处捡到云云，一件没用的小玩意，倒当成个宝贝。临走的时候，又叮嘱他们一定不要告诉资助人他来过——“我偷偷溜出来的，让他知道我可吃不了兜着走！”——手拢在脸颊旁边，说着响亮的悄悄话，逗得凯瑟琳大笑不止。尼尔没透露多少信息，只告诉他们忙于工作，挥挥手好像只是暂别，却从此一面就彻底失去联系。

尼尔的一去不返就好像某种不详的预兆，自那以后，生活的险恶就穷追不舍，直凑到跟前来：凯瑟琳忽然有一天大病一场，之后再也没有痊愈，她数十年的健康之塔崩塌起来只消一眨眼，她肉眼可见地衰老下去，昏沉无力，偶发谵妄，行动要靠轮椅。要祝贺萨特母子乔迁未免也太迟了些，不过前来劝慰麦克斯节哀顺变又嫌早。总而言之：探员们来得不是时候。

他们已经谈判好几天了：探员们总是挑沙利文带凯瑟琳出去散心的时候过来，以免打搅老夫人脆弱的精神，不过麦克斯对此不置一词——他总不可能就因为这个就感激涕零，一言为定吧？不行、好的、再考虑——每一天的交涉就是在来回争论和妥协之中过去。对方来路不明，只有一个名号曰“信条”，自称是掌握了逆熵技术的组织——“你们总不会是基督教的又一分支吧 **[11]** ？”——亟需萨特家族的财力与武器支撑，用以“必要的科研和人员训练”，以及一定的“武力保护”。开给萨特一方的条件足够诱人，却仍然危险丛生，现下萨特领导人是个十足的商人，手段狠辣，又恰巧时运不济满布愁云，无论如何也要把这做成一桩好买卖——“要么也不难说，你们大可以跑到四十年前，直奔塔林，不也可以和萨特合作吗 **[12]** ？”——周旋、周旋、反复周旋，条款越来越复杂越来越细致，对方的意愿也越发急迫，只可惜萨特先生从来不做赔本买卖——要么同意，要么走人。

“我们上哪去找这么多土壤？”一名探员不住开口，被同事按了回去。全副武装的探员们低声交谈起来，显然对这要求犯了难——这个年代，世界正缓步走进安德烈曾经的预言，“只是一声呜咽[13]”，天际满布沙尘，坚冰消融，泉湖枯竭，人人都说这年代的世界已经死到临头，上哪去找如此庞大体量的新鲜土壤？——麦克斯只想再去阳台抽支烟：他真的没什么谈交易的打算，凯瑟琳的变故已经足够让他心烦意乱了。

“这么说，要是我们下个月给你找来了土壤，”忽然，一个年轻人从同事们中间走出来——他个子挺高，之前一直被人群挡住，因此没和他见过——有一头乱糟糟的金发，让他想起许久不见的朋友，他没摘下面罩，因而看不见脸，透明材料背后透出一对坚毅的漂亮眼睛，“你就会考虑签字？”

“我就会签字，”他为对方剔除了自己说法的不确定性，向前一步，和这个男人在一臂之距相对凝视，面罩是茶褐色，那双眼睛在大脑的错误联想之中变成灰绿，他的语气更缓慢，又更郑重，“萨特没有必要的理由和你们合作，你们要记住这点。你们一定打听到关于我的不少事——也就会知道我既不在乎什么人类和生存，也对科学事业没有兴趣。这或许听起来太失严肃，但是，是的，假如你们能做到这一点，那我也会给出我的诚意。这只是个口头承诺，一切依赖于双方的行事准则，所以是的：你们给土壤，萨特就签字。”

探员们没做出什么回应，一会之后他们就离开了，那个高个子男人走在最后，回过头审视地眯起眼睛，见他没什么动作，于是退出门去，轻轻关上门。

麦克斯搓搓手指，才意识到自己不知什么时候掐灭了新燃的一支香烟。

> **此节注**
> 
> **[11]** 该组织名“信条”即“Tenet”，同sator square中间行“TENET”，此回文常常出现在教堂和修道院中，有学者以其为基督教起源，对其重新排列可得到字串“Pater Noster（拉丁文：我们的父亲）”交叉形成的十字架。
> 
>   
> **[12]** 安德烈·萨特年轻时主要在出生地塔林（爱沙尼亚）活动。事实上此时与信条组织对立的另一方已经找上当时的安德烈了，不过对此麦克斯并不知情。  
>  **[13]** 原文即“This is the way the world ends/Not with a bang but a whimper”，出自《空心人（The Hollow Men）》（T·S·艾略特，1925年）。

  
**七**

听见一点古怪声响时，麦克斯站在窗前，灰白的烟雾之后是玻璃，然后才是一层又一层掀起白沫的海水。那声响，很轻细，像幻听，但是足够奇特，因此没有被他忽视。他向前走，怪声愈发清晰响亮起来，他就慢慢循着声音的方向走去。

他推开母亲的房门。

这怪声来自于墙面上那巨大的电子屏。凯瑟琳的房间格外明亮，按她当年的喜好布置成一个巨轮舱室的样子，没有窗户（这个时代屋子里已经不能通风了），取而代之的是一块电子屏幕，用来模拟从船里向外窥看的样子：海水扬着波浪，掀起来又盖下去，好像晶莹剔透的微型的山崖向下坍塌；现在是白天，因此天空是亮蓝色，棉柔的云极缓慢地游动，大部分刺眼的阳光都被遮去了；海鸥鸣叫着飞过窗边。凯瑟琳像她往常那样坐在假窗前，背对着门口，沉默而静止，海鸥倒行着回到天空，一只又一只，投下的阴影在地板上往回掠过，海鸥的鸣叫和海浪声被一种奇异的声音集合代替了，就好像——就好像父亲还在世的某一天，他摆弄着一个古老的方盒，方盒吞下一盘磁带之后吱呀响起来，他固执地按住一个按钮，那种声音变得尖锐又古怪，好像世界上从未有过这般声响。

“妈妈，出什么事了？”他快步走过去，检查这块屏幕，“出故障了吗？”

凯瑟琳看了他一眼，迟缓地说：“不。”

她忽然抓住麦克斯的手，像鹰爪一样有力地钳住了他：“别管它了，随它去吧。”

“您是不是有什么想说？”麦克斯轻声说，顺着凯瑟琳的力道半跪在她脚边，昂头打量她。

凯瑟琳摇摇头，像是打算沉默，又情不自禁地缓慢开口：“我想了——一些事。”

“一些——”

“我忽然在想……”凯瑟琳捉着他的那只手收紧了一下，她像才回过神一样看了他一眼，又摇了摇头，“……没什么。尼尔最近怎么样？”

麦克斯这才发现，尼尔已经杳无音讯将近十年了。但凯瑟琳没期待他的回应。她挣扎着站起来，麦克斯连忙起身扶住她，被她一把推开了。

“好了，别管我了。我感觉好些了……我要找些东西。”她咕哝着，没再看他，抓住椅背很吃力直起身，一小步一小步挪到柜子旁，打开几个小门，在最底下拉出一个盒子。

“把它带到花园里去吧。”她说罢，再慢慢摸上靠着墙的轮椅，坐着自己摇了出去，努力叫喊着“沙利文！”，就再没声音了。

等到他翻出面罩踏进花园，凯瑟琳已经在那里等他了，脚边还放着一把铁锹。天空灰蒙蒙的，泛着紫光，和电子窗里的样子大相径庭。即使整个花园都填满了泥土，即使萨特花费了大量努力来保养这片私人花园，这里栽种的所有花卉连同杂草都悉数死去，于是最后只好铺满塑料制的假植被。麦克斯放下盒子——不知道装了什么，倒是有点分量。

凯瑟琳踢了踢铁锹：“帮我在这挖个坑吧，……当然，大一点也不错。别问，就做吧。”

麦克斯知道这种时候只能顺着母亲的意思做下去，拿起铁锹。第一锹，他就觉得手心发痛：土壤还是不可避免地硬化结块了。接着，是第二锹，第三锹……

“好了，到这就够了。”他听见她这样说。于是，他支起身体，在坑旁给她腾了个位子，看着她慢慢站起来，抱起那盒子，摇晃着站定了，比划了个扔进坑里的动作，顿了顿，还是坐下去，腿耷拉在坑边上，扔开盒盖，从里头把东西展示一般一件件捡出来向下面扔去。

最先丢进去的是一些小物件，看上去既不符合她的年龄也不配衬这个时代，或许是她少女时代的遗留。然后是一些画作。以及一支已经枯萎的花。一枚戒指。随后，她拿起一个方形盒子，花纹缭绕工艺精巧，有点残旧，和她现在用的首饰盒样式几乎一样。盒子在她手里晃动的时候他听出一点重物碰撞的闷响，他禁不住发问：“这是什么？”他的母亲没有回答，把它平着掷进去，听到土壤底部沉重的一声闷响，才终于转过头来看他，伸出食指和拇指摆成直角，冲着天摇摆一下，沉默地微笑一下，又转了回去。

一把锁——使用多年，陈旧的表皮之间又穿插一点移动过的痕迹。凯瑟琳把它放在手心里凝视了一会儿，垂着眼睛，忽然高高举起手，猛然奋力砸紧土坑。令人牙酸的嗡鸣停下后他才迟钝地想起那个令人振奋的午后，在宽敞的家里，仍然有新鲜的空气和阳光草地可以享受，他和尼尔在房门组成的迷宫里穿行，尼尔蓬乱的金发在黄昏时闪闪发光，那个时刻他最接近于一个伟人，是他人生的峰顶，却是尼尔的开头；他们一同从拆得满地的零件上抬头，以为凯瑟琳会生气，可她只是问尼尔这锁他还能不能拼回去。

他沉默着，看凯瑟琳拿出最后一样东西：来自庞贝的一块石头。也只有在这时，他才终于知道这方形石头是怎么吸引了她：时间不仅把它雕成方形，还在上面留下一条篆刻般的裂缝——像一道宽大的闪电，或者一个字符，比如，“N”。她把它立在稍浅的地方，挣扎着站起来，退后看他。他低着头愣了一会，开始填埋。最后，这里只剩下一个小小的土堆，还有一块石头，正好露出那个裂纹来。

“看啊，时间多有力。”凯瑟琳喃喃道。麦克斯看了看那像个小小的坟墓一样的土堆，说：“这话您说过，记得吗？在庞贝……”

“是的，是的！”凯瑟琳自顾自笑了几声。这时候，麦克斯发现她的笑声比平常更加尖锐有力，于是抬起头来，看见她脸上露出一种奇怪的笑意，她看着那个裂纹，好像看着一条搁浅在浪花边上的死鱼。

“我在想……我觉得遗憾。但是应该遗憾的不是我，我总要好得多，”她忽然又说道，她慢慢开始重现多年前那种浓重的英国口音，咬字莽撞，决断又有点刻薄，“啊，怎么离开，在哪，何时，我能自己选，我不和谁也不和什么伟大的东西绑在一起。我至少还剩下这样一点宽裕……可是，你，这个孩子，又做错了什么？”

他有些战栗，紧盯着母亲，双手冒汗。他急急忙忙开口：“我——完全同意，要是这是您的考虑——但是……”

这话没头没尾，在场的两个人却都心领神会。凯瑟琳转过身来，靠近他，挤在他身边，忽然伸出手紧紧把他抱在怀里。即使她已经衰老病弱，她仍然比他高出很多。他们拥抱很久，面罩磕在一起。他抬头看她仍然美丽的眼睛，而这时凯瑟琳忽然直起身来站开，双手紧紧握住他的肩——这种力量就好像回光返照一样猛烈，她已经有十余年不曾有过了。

“麦克斯，我亲爱的，麦克斯——”她松开他，凝视他很久，不说话了。过了一会，那种力量消散了，她就好像什么都没发生过一样坐在轮椅上，像往常一样，静止，无力，衰颓，并且空白。

“我推您回房吧，”麦克斯弯下腰，向母亲轻柔地说话，“一会我去把那窗子修好。”

凯瑟琳没有反应。快到房门的时候，她突然开口，像一张纸燃烧起来一样，开头最有力，如同一下光亮的爆裂，然后慢慢缩小，蜷缩，消化成看不见的热气和小小一撮灰：“——不用了。我会习惯的。”

那之后两天，凯瑟琳不再出房门，也不大愿意吃饭。沙利文拉着麦克斯唠叨了几句，又梦游似的念，说打算明天一早给老太太做她最爱的煎鱼，就是医生嘱咐不许吃这些也不管啦，等等，侃得萨特先生实在受不了，让沙利文一件件事都在纸上列好记着，这才消停下来。夜深之后，为了照顾老人休息，家里四处都不再亮灯，佣人们也都陆续休息，不作什么动静了。

麦克斯靠在窗前，心烦意乱，灰黑的海水在夜风里噼啪作响，翻出的白沫溅到了岸上，他凝视着那些白点，无助地联想起那些幽灵般的海鸥，向背后拍打双翅，倒退，倒退，倒退回湛蓝的天幕上。

一点也不意外：他在烟雾之后看见凯瑟琳的身影。她不知哪来的气力，爬上了瞭望台，她没带面罩，那一定不好受，散乱的金发在灯塔的光亮下像黄沙一样飞扬。他看见凯瑟琳的面容散发出前所未有的光彩，活力重新回到她的眼睛里，她好像忽然之间又变得年轻了。栏杆后头，浊黑的天幕下，这个美丽的高挑女人眺望着他，露出一个完全放松的解脱而决绝的胜利微笑。这画面从童年起就在他的梦中被反复描绘，他站在窗边，却好像站在孩褥上，人的皮肤上，水上，泥土上。他靠着铁锹松松垮垮地站着，他和母亲之间隔着一个小小的石碑，黄沙把一切染成黄昏的模样，宁静的波浪从花园边上荡啊荡啊荡到了他脚下。

“ _下地狱去吧_ **[14]** 。”凯瑟琳的口型说。

她轻快地翻过栏杆，纵身一跃，像一只俯冲而去的海鸥。

>   
>  **此节注**
> 
> **[14]** 凯瑟琳说的是“To the hell”。这句话也可以表示“（我要）去地狱了”。

  
**END.**


End file.
